wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ziemia obiecana: Tom pierwszy: Rozdział VIII
- Przyjadę w tej chwili. Do widzenia - odpowiadał ze złością Borowiecki do telefonu, bo Lucy go prosiła, aby natychmiast przyjechał do lasku Milscha, bo ma niesłychanie ważny interes. - Na taki czas jechać do lasku! Wariatka, jak Boga kocham - szeptał ze złością. Od szóstej bowiem siedział w kantorze, nie miał ani chwili wolnego czasu, chodził do fabryki pilnować drukowania nowych deseni, jeździł do centralnego biura w kwestii nadużyć, jakie Bucholc odkrył w głównym magazynie, latał, pisał, wydawał tysiące poleceń, tysiące spraw kotłowało mu się w mózgu, tysiące ludzi czekało na jego dyspozycje, setki maszyn oczekiwały rozkazów, kłócił się z Bucholcem, był zdenerwowany do tego kilkodniowym oczekiwaniem na telegram od Moryca, jak stoi bawełna, był zmęczony pracą, tym strasznym codziennym jarzmem, jakie wyręczając Knolla wziął na swój kark, ogłuszony rozmiarami i ilością interesów, jakie musiał prowadzić, a tu jeszcze ta wariatka woła go gdzieś za miasto na schadzkę. Irytował się coraz bardziej. Nie miał nawet dzisiaj czasu wypić herbaty, bo Bucholc, chociaż chory, kazał się zanieść do kantoru z fotelem, do wszystkiego się wtrącał, krzyczał na wszystkich i rozsiewał tylko strach i zamieszanie pomiędzy urzędnikami. - Panie Borowiecki - zawołał siedząc z obwiniętymi nogami, w wytartej futrzanej czapce na głowie i z kijem na kolanach. - Zatelefonuj pan do Marksa, żeby nie dawać ani za rubla towaru Milnerowi w Warszawie. On miał u nas kredyt i za dużo już jest winien, a mam właśnie notę o nim, że bardzo prędko idzie do plajty. Borowiecki zatelefonował i przeglądał jakieś potężne kolumny cyfr. - Panie Horn! Sprawdź pan ten fracht, tam jest omyłka, kolej pobrała za dużo. musieli z innego numeru taryfy policzyć - zawołał do Horna, który już od kilku dni, to jest od niedzieli, został przeniesiony na żądanie Bucnolca z podręcznego kantoru drukarni i blichu do jego osobistego. Horn bardzo blady, z oczami zaczerwienionymi zmęczeniem i bezsennością, rachował sinymi ustami machinalnie, mylił się, nie mógł skupić uwagi, kolumny cyfr tańczyły mu przed oczami niby kłęb sadzy. Ziewał ciągle i znudzonym wzrokiem spoglądał na zegar, czekał z utęsknieniem południa. - Tej babie, którą pan protegujesz, niech dadzą dwieście rubli i niech idzie się zapić. Ona cała ze swoimi szczeniakami niewarta pięćdziesięciu! - To wydział prawny załatwi tę sprawę? - Tak, ona musi nas pokwitować urzędownie. Bauer, dopilnuj tej sprawy, niech się to skończy nareszcie, bo babę jeszcze kto namówi, żeby nas zaskarżyła do sądu. Horn pochylił niżej głowę, aby ukryć złośliwy, tryumfujący uśmiech. - Pan prezes ma konie w domu? - Potrzebne panu, to pan bierz, bierz pan, ile razy potrzeba. Zaraz zatelefonuję do stajni. Kundel, popchnij - krzyknął na lokaja, który popchnął fotel pod telefon, funkcjonujący w obrębie fabryk jego. - Stajnia! - krzyknął dzwoniąc gwałtownie. - Powóz natychmiast do pałacu. Ile razy zażąda koni pan Borowiecki - przyjeżdżać! Bucholc mówi, kundlu! - krzyknął w odpowiedzi telefonistce, zapytującej się, kto mówi. Lokaj z powrotem przysunął go do biurka i stanął z boku. - Horn, siądź pan przy mnie, podyktuję. Pan się prędzej ruszaj, kiedy ja mówię do pana - krzyknął ze złością. Horn zagryzł tylko usta, usiadł i pisał po dyktandzie, które mu szybko rzucał Bucholc nie przestając załatwiać równocześnie innych interesów i krzycząc chwilami; - Pan nie śpij! Ja panu nie za spanie płacę - i mocno stukał kijem w podłogę. Horna tak to irytowało, taki był zresztą dzisiaj zniecierpliwiony, że z trudem hamował wybuch, wrzał cały. Telefon zaczął dzwonić. - Baron Oskar Meyer pyta się, czy zastanie za pół godziny pana prezesa? - Panie Borowiecki, powiedz mu pan, że nie przyjmuję nikogo, leżę w łóżku. Karol odtelefonował natychmiast i słuchał znowu. - Czego on jeszcze chce? - Mówi, że ma ważny, osobisty interes. - Nie przyjmuję! - zakrzyczał. - Baron Oskar Meyer może mieć ważny interes do mojego psa, a nie do mnie. Kundel! Cham! - mruczał w przystankach dyktanda. Nie cierpiał bowiem Meyera i kpił najgłośniej w Łodzi z baroństwa, jakie sobie kupił w Niemczech Meyer, dawny jego tkacki robotnik, a dzisiaj fabrykant wyrobów wełnianych, rozporządzający milionami. - Spiesz się pan! - zawołał ze złością na Horna. - Obu rękami pisać nie umiem. - Co to znaczy? - Nie mogę prędzej pisać, niż piszę. Bucholc dyktował dalej i wolniej nieco, bo Horn, jakby na złość, pisał niesłychanie wolno i coraz mocniej ściągał brwi z gniewu. W kantorze zrobiło się cicho. Borowiecki już w palcie stał przed oknem i niecierpliwie czekał na konie. Urzędnicy z przykutymi do pulpitów twarzami, pracowali gorączkowo, bojąc się głośniej oddychać lub słowo zamienić ze sobą ze względu na obecność Bucholca, który wszystkich przejmował strachem prócz jednego Bauera, starego przyjaciela i powiernika prezesa, tego samego, który musiał zakomunikować tajemnie ową depeszę Zukerowi, jak kombinował Karol. Konie wreszcie przyszły i za wychodzącym śpiesznie Borowieckim zawołał Bucholc: - Zajrzyj pan jeszcze po przyjeździe. Nie odpowiedział nic, tylko zaklął po cichu, bo był tak zmordowany robotą i tym wyczekiwaniem denerwującym na depeszę od Moryca, że upadał wprost ze zmęczenia. Kazał stangretowi jechać do lasku Milscha. Przed starym browarem, olbrzymim budynkiem, na pół zrujnowanym, który niby trup leżał już za miastem, kazał zatrzymać konie i zaczekać na siebie. Obszedł te opuszczone mury z powybijanymi oknami, bez drzwi, bez bram, z dachami pozapadanymi, ze ścianami porozwalanymi, co się rudą cegłą rozsypywały w grząskie błoto, obszedł jakieś parkany osłaniające składy i po rozmiękłym zagonie, zapadając po kostki w błoto wszedł do tak zwanego lasku Milscha. - Niech diabli wezmą histeryczki! - klął coraz energiczniej, bo gliniasta rozmiękła ziemia tak oblepiała mu obuwie, że z trudem wyciągał nogi - ro-mantyczka jerozolimska! - dodawał ze złością, bo czuł się śmiesznym w tej roli kochanka, zmuszonego po błocie lecieć na schadzkę gdzieś aż na drugi koniec miasta, do lasu, w marcu! Dzień był posępny, chmury płynęły nisko nad ziemia i rozsączały się z wolna w drobny, przenikliwy deszcz, Łódź tonęła w brudnych, prawie czarnych oparach i dymach, które leżały niby opona nad miastem, jakby się wspierając na tysiącach kominów. Borowiecki przystanął chwilę pod ścianami restauracji letniej, przypierającej do lasu, która teraz była zamknięta, okna miały kagańce okiennic, wielkie werendy były zapchane stołami i krzesłami i drzwi pozabijane deskami, tylko pomiędzy nagimi drzewami, nad żółcącymi się żwirem uliczkami bieliły się nie posprzątane ławki, zarzucone gnijącymi liśćmi. Ciszej było za tą zasłoną, ale że stąd nic nie mógł dojrzeć, zapuścił się w lasek. Lasek był nędzny, świerkowy i konał powoli, zabijało go sąsiedztwo fabryk, te niezliczone studnie, wiercone coraz głębiej, które obsuszały okoliczne grunta i zabierały drzewom wszelką wilgoć, i ta rzeczka odpływów ścieków fabrycznych, co niby różnokolorowa wstęga przewijała się pomiędzy pożółkłymi drzewami, wsączała rozkład w te potężne organizmy i roztaczała dokoła zabójcze miazmaty. Pod osłoną drzew, na dróżkach leżał jeszcze śnieg, a drogą, którą zimą nikt nie jeździł, a chodzili tylko robotnicy z pobliskich wsi. ciągnęły się głębokie ślady stóp, wyciśnięte w zielonawym przemiękłym śniegu, Borowiecki ślizgał się po błocie i po śniegu, potykał się o korzenie drzew i szedł w głąb, nie mogąc nigdzie dojrzeć Lucy. Zirytowany bezowocnym poszukiwaniem i zimnem, i tą wilgocią przejmującą, miał już zawrócić do powozu, gdy zza grubszego drzewa, gdzie stała zaczajona, rzuciła mu się na szyję Lucy, i z taką gwałtownością, że mu zrzuciła kapelusz na ziemię. - Kocham cię, Karl! - szeptała całując go namiętnie. Odpowiedział na pocałunek, ale nie rzekł nic, bo mu się chciało kląć ze złości. Ujęła go pod ramię i spacerowali tak pomiędzy drzewami, po rozkwaszonym, oślizgłym gruncie. Las szumiał jakoś smutnie i głucho i trząsł na nich razem z igłami schnących świerków deszcz, co z szelestem coraz głośniejszym trzepał w gałęzie. Lucy rozmawiała niestrudzenie, przeplatając rozmowę pocałunkami i pieszczotliwym, kocim przytulaniem się do niego. Paplała jak dzieciak o wszystkim, przeskakiwała z przedmiotu na przedmiot, nie kończąc jednego zdania zaczynała drugie pocałunkiem. Wybuchała wesołym, szczerym śmiechem za najlżejszym powodem. Wyglądała przy tym prześlicznie, w jakimś półwiosennym angielskim kostiumie, w wielkiej futrzanej pelerynie czarnej, z kołnierzem a la Medicis z piór strusich, w ogromnym czarnym kapeluszu, spod którego jej cudowne oczy świeciły się jak dwa szafiry. Porywało ją to romantyczne spotkanie z kochankiem. Nie chciała się z nim spotkać w mieście, bo pragnęła nadzwyczajności jakiej bądź, pragnęła niepokoju, dreszczu emocji. Wymyśliła więc to spotkanie w lesie i teraz się nim rozkoszowała całą swoją duszą znudzoną, nie zwracając nawet uwagi na milczenie Karola, który odpowiadał zaledwie monosylabami i często spoglądał na zegarek. Co ją to obchodziło, był przy niej, czasem oddawał pocałunek tak namiętnie, że aż białawą mgłą zachodziły jej oczy, mogła mu mówić o swojej miłości, mogła rzucać mu się co chwila w ramiona i mogła uczuwać to słodkie zdenerwowanie, przesycone obawą, aby ich kto nie spostrzegł. Oglądała się co chwila z przestrachem na wszystkie strony, a gdy drzewa zaszumiały głośniej lub wrony z krzykiem zrywały się z drzew i leciały ku miastu, przytulała się do niego z krzykiem przerażenia i trzęsła się cała, że musiał rozwiewać jej obawy pocałunkami i zapewnieniami, że są zupełnie bezpieczni. - Karl, masz rewolwer? - zapytała. - Mam. - Wyjmij, mój złoty, mój jedyny. Widzisz, będę się czuć bezpieczniejszą. Nie dałbyś mnie, prawda? - szeptała, przyciśnięta do niego. - O, możesz być pewną. Ale czego się boisz. - Ja nie wiem czego, ale się bardzo boję, bardzo - i oczy jej biegały szybko po lesie. - Tutaj nie ma zbójców, daję ci słowo. - Gdzież tam, czytałam niedawno, że w tym lesie zabili powracającego z roboty robotnika, wiem z pewnością, że tutaj zabijają - wstrząsnęła się nerwowo. - Bądź spokojną, przy mnie nic ci się złego nie stanie. - Wiem, ty musisz być bardzo odważny. Kocham cię, Karl, pocałuj mnie, tylko mocno, mocno. Zaczął ją całować. - Cicho! - zawołała odrywając usta od jego ust. - Ktoś woła! Nikt nie wołał, las szumiał i pochylał się wolno i automatycznie, wysokie drzewa zdawały się koronami rozmiatać kłęby mgieł, co płynęły z pól coraz chyżej i coraz niklejsze, bo deszcz poczynał padać rzęsisty i sypał się na las niby grube ziarno, i bębnił z łoskotem w blaszane dachy restauracji. Karol rozłożył parasol i stanęli pod drzewem, które ich nieco ochraniało. - Zamoczysz się, bardzo mi żal, że na taką pogodę jesteś wystawiona. - Karl, ja to bardzo lubię. Zdjęła rękawiczkę i wystawiła długą białą rękę na deszcz. - Jeszcze się przeziębisz i rozchorujesz. - To byłoby dobrze, leżałabym w łóżku i mogłabym ciągle, ciągle myśleć o tobie. - Tak, ale ja nie mógłbym cię wtedy widzieć. - O, to nie chcę. Już całe trzy dni cię nie widziałam i nie mogłam wytrzymać, musiałam koniecznie z tobą się spotkać. A ty czy myślałeś o mnie? - Musiałem, bo nie potrafiłem myśleć o czym innym. - Jak to dobrze. Czy ty mnie jeszcze kochasz, Karl? - Kocham, wątpisz? - Wierzę ci, że będziesz mnie kochał zawsze. - Zawsze. Usiłował zmiękczyć głos i twarzy nadać ton szczęśliwości, ale nie bardzo mu się to udawało, bo kamaszki mu przemiękły, miał pełne kalosze wody i błota, a zresztą tyle jeszcze dzisiaj roboty. Byli ze sobą z godzinę i zdecydowała się dopiero do powrotu, gdy jej twarz i ręce tak zziębły, że musiał je rozgrzewać pocałunkami, a przy rozstaniu, kiedy zapytał, czy istotnie miała tak ważny interes, o którym telefonowała, rzuciła się mu na szyję. - Kocham cię, chciałam ci to powiedzieć, chciałam cię widzieć! Odeszła wreszcie i powracała po kilka razy, żeby się raz jeszcze pożegnać i raz jeszcze zapewnić go o swojej miłości i prosić, żeby się nie wychylał z lasu, póki nie wsiądzie do powozu czekającego w uliczce obstawionej parkanami. Świstawki obiadowe zaczynały przecinać powietrze ze wszystkich stron, gdy się wydostał do powozu i prawie galopem pojechał do kantoru. Zastał tylko Bucholca i Horna, bo reszta już się rozproszyła na obiad. - Pan za mocno akcentujesz swoje słowa - szeptał Bucholc wyciągając się w fotelu. - Nie umiem inaczej mówić - warczał Horn. - Potrzeba, żebyś się pan nauczył, bo ja tego nie znoszę. - To mi jest Schwam-druber, panie prezesie - mówił prawie spokojnie, tylko usta mu drgały nerwowo, a niebieskie oczy pociemniały nagle. - Do kogo to pan mówisz? - podniósł nieco głos. - Do pana prezesa. - Panie Horn, ja pana ostrzegam, bo ja za wiele cierpliwości nie mam, ja panu... - Nie potrzebuję wiedzieć, czy pan jest cierpliwy, czy nie, to mnie nie obchodzi. - Nie przerywaj pan, kiedy ja mówię, kiedy Bucholc mówi! - Nie widzę przyczyny, dlaczego nie może być cicho Bucholc, kiedy Horn mówi. Bucholc zerwał się, ale tylko syknął z bólu, gładził przez chwilę okręcone nogi i oddychał ciężko, przykrył powiekami oczy, złość nim trzęsła, ale milczał, bo chciał panować nad sobą. Horn, który z całą świadomością i nawet z pewną metodą rozdrażniał go coraz bardziej, złożył księgi, najspokojniej zabrał swoje ołówki, gumy i obsadki, owinął je w papier i schował do kieszeni. Robił to wszystko bardzo wolno i spoglądał na Borowieckiego, który zdumiony jego zachowaniem i tą niesłychaną kłótnią, nie wiedział, co zrobić ze sobą. Nie mógł wziąć strony Horna, bo nie wiedział, o co im poszło, a zresztą nie ująłby się i tak za nim, bo więcej go obchodził Bucholc. Patrzał więc zgorszony na Horna, który spokojnie kładł kalosze i uśmiechał się sinymi z irytacji ustami. - Pan u mnie miejsca nie masz, ja pana wyrzucam - szepnął Bucholc. - Ja sobie robię grubą nieprzyzwoitość z pana i z pańskiego miejsca. Wsadzał drugi kalosz. - Prócz tego każę cię wyrzucić za drzwi. - Spróbuj, chamie! - krzyknął ubierając się śpiesznie w palto. - Kundel, za drzwi z nim! - szepnął jeszcze ciszej Bucholc, ściskając nerwowo kij. - Daj spokój, August, nie próbuj, bo tobie razem z twoim panem nadłamię żeber. - Verflucht! Za drzwi z nim! - zakrzyczał. - Milczeć złodzieju! - ryknął Horn chwytając za jakiś ciężki stołek i gotów był bić, gdyby go był ktokolwiek dotknął. - Milczeć, ty szwabska mordo! ty szakalu! - rzucił stołkiem pod biurko i wyszedł, trzasnąwszy tak silnie drzwiami, aż wszystkie szyby z nich wyleciały. Borowiecki wysunął się już przedtem. Bucholc opadł z jękiem, nieprzytomny prawie z gniewu, miał tyle tylko sił, że nacisnął guzik elektryczny i przyduszonym, ochrypłym głosem szepnął: - Policja! Długa cisza zapanowała w pustym kantorze. Lokaj stał bez ruchu przestraszony i nie wiedział, co robić, patrzył na twarz siną Bucholca i na wykrzywione z bólu usta, który oprzytomniał wreszcie, otworzył oczy, popatrzył na pusty kantor, poprawił się w fotelu i po długiej chwili zawołał łagodnie: - August! Lokaj podszedł ze strachem, bo jak tylko wołał po imieniu i udawał łagodnego, wtedy był na j straszniejszy m. - Gdzie pan Horn? - Jaśnie pan go wyrzucił, to i poszedł. - Dobrze. A gdzie pan Borowiecki? - Zajrzał tylko i zaraz wyszedł, musiał iść na obiad, bo już po dwunastej, fabryki dosyć dawno gwizdały na południe - przeciągał umyślnie odpowiedzi. - Dobrze. Stań z boku. Lokaj drgnął, ale wypełnił rozkaz. - Słucham! - rzekł bardzo pokornym głosem. - Kazałem ci wyrzucić tego psa, dlaczego nie słuchałeś, co? - Jaśnie panie on sam wyszedł - zaczął się tłumaczyć ze łzami. - Milczeć! - krzyknął i uderzył go z całej siły kijem przez twarz. August bezwiednie cofnął się w tył. - Stój, chodź bliżej! I gdy lokaj pod wpływem strachu znowu się przysunął, przytrzymał go za rękę i potężnie obłożył kijami. August nie próbował się nawet wydzierać, odwrócił tylko twarz, żeby ukryć łzy, które mu się strumieniem lały po wygolonych policzkach, a gdy Bucholc przestał go bić śmiertelnie zmęczony i leżał w fotelu jęcząc, zaczął obwijać mu nogi we flanele, które się pozsuwały podczas gwałtownych poruszeń. Karol tymczasem, nie chcąc być świadkiem awantury, wyniósł się i pojechał na obiad. Jadał w tak zwanej "kolonii" na Spacerowej. "Kolonię" składało kilkanaście kobiet, Polek, wyrzuconych przez los z różnych części Kraju na bruk łódzki. Były to przeważnie rozbitki życiowe: wdowy, eks-obywatelki ziemskie, eks-kapitalistki, eks-panie, stare panny i młode dziewczyny, które przyszły tutaj szukać pracy. Bieda je połączyła i bieda wyrównała pomiędzy nimi różne towarzysko-kastowe nierówności. Zajmowały na ulicy Spacerowej całe piętro urządzone na sposób hotelowy, korytarz biegł wzdłuż całego mieszkania i kończył się przy wielkim narożnym pokoju, służącym za wspólną dla wszystkich jadalnię. Karol i Moryc jadali tam obiady razem z kilkoma kolegami. Przyszedł spóźniony nieco, bo wielki okrągły stół był już obsadzony stołownikami. Jedzono pośpiesznie w milczeniu, nikt nie miał czasu na pogawędkę, a wszyscy co chwila podnosili głowy i nasłuchiwali, czy nie odzywają się już świstawki. Karol usiadł obok tej barokowej, która w sobotę przewodniczyła w loży, uścisnął kilka rąk w milczeniu, kiwnął kilka razy głową dalej siedzącym i zabrał się do jedzenia. - Horna nie było jeszcze? - zapytał ktoś przez stół pani Łapińskiej. - Spóźnia się jakoś dzisiaj - szepnęła. - Przyjdzie dopiero wieczorem - poinformowała młoda dziewczyna z obciętymi krótko włosami, które co chwila odgarniała z czoła. - Dlaczego, Kama? - Miał dzisiaj zrobić awanturę Bucholcowi i wymówić mu miejsce. - Mówił Kamie o tym? - zapytał żywo Karol. - Taki plan miał. - On nigdy, jak widzę, nie robi nic bez planu - chodząca metoda. - Zawzięty Niemczyk! - O, pan Sierpiński nazywa Horna Niemczykiem, ciociu! - zaprotestowała Kama. - Nie tylko zawzięty, on ma nawet w gniewie metodę. - Ba, widziałem go raz, jak u nas w kantorze kłócił się z Mullerem. - A ja przed chwilą zostawiłem go w podobnej sytuacji z Bucholcem. - Co się stało, panie Karolu? - zawołała żywo Kama i przybiegła do Borowieckiego, zanurzyła mu we włosach swoją drobną, dziecinną jeszcze rączkę i pociągając go za głowę, wołała rozpieszczonym głosikiem: - Ciociu, niech pan Karol powie! Kilka głów podniosło się znad talerzy. - Przy mnie nic się nie stało jeszcze, a co po moim wyjściu - nie wiem. Szło na ostro. Horn z całą serdecznością przekonywał Bucholca, że jest złodziejem i szwabską mordą. - Ha, ha, ha, brawo Horn, dzielny chłopak. - Szlachecka krew, panie dobrodzieju, tak czy owak, a zawsze się pokaże - mruczał Sierpiński ukontentowany, obcierając potężne, wyczernione wąsy. - A ja pana kocham, bo pan jest porządny szlachcic, prawda, ciociu? - A ja Kamę, panie dobrodziejski, także... - Kocham tak czy owak - dokończyła Kama ze śmiechem. - Nie tyle ma Horn dzielności, ile zwykłego, bezmyślnego zawadiactwa - powiedział Karol niechętnie. - Zabraniamy tak mówić o Hornie - wołały kobiety spoglądając na Kamę, która puściła głowę Karola, odsunęła się gwałtownie i rozczerwieniona, a pałającymi oczami mierzyła go gniewnie. - Nie odwołam, com powiedział, i nie przestanę tego dalej dowodzić. Chciał rzucić miejsce - mógł; miał jakie pretensje do Bucholca, mógł je wyłuszczyć; z Bucholcern łatwiej się porozumieć niż z innymi, bo Bucholc ma rozum. Ale po co było robić podobną awanturę, chyba tylko dla popisu, żeby o nim w Łodzi mówiono. Tak, chłopaczki będą podziwiać jego śmiałość i odwagę. Wielkie bohaterstwo - nawymyślać choremu człowiekowi. Bucholc mu tego nigdy aie daruje, będzie się na nim mścił do śmierci, on ma dobrą pamięć. - O, to niedługo, dzięki Bogu, bo on podobno bardzo chory - zawołała z uniesieniem Kama. - Karna, co ty wygadujesz? - A zresztą figę mu zrobi. Horn pojedzie do Warszawy, do domu i będzie sobie kpił z Bucholca. Prawda, ciociu? - A co nawymyślał Szwabowi, to mu nikt tego nie odbierze. - Bucholc ma długie ręce, dostaną i do Warszawy. Znajdzie sposób zwrócenia na niego uwagi, zrobi tak, jak zrobił Muller z Obrębskim, i Horn może się dobrze przechłodzić, będzie miał czas. Świstawka gdzieś niedaleko rozległa się przeraźliwie. - Krzeczkowski, to twój słowik cię wabi - zaśmiał się któryś. - Niechaj straci głos - szepnął wysoki, chudy blondyn w okularach, podniósł się i wyszedł z pośpiechem. - Czy istotnie szło tak ostro, panie Karolu? - pytała pani Stefania, przysiadając się do niego, również dzisiaj liliowa, jak i w sobotę była w teatrze. - Więcej jak ostro, bo Horn gotów był się rzucić na Bucholca. - Zuch chłopak, panie dobrodziejski, trzeba było Szwaba przytrzymać za czuprynę i potem tak i owak, z jednej i z drugiej strony nafasonować. - Panie Sierpiński, to nie sprawa z ratajem. - A cóż to, wiadomo, panie dobrodziejski, że Bucholc traktuje wszystkich jak psów. Psiakrew - zatkał gwałtownie usta. - Przepraszam panie dobrodziejki, zapomniałem się, ale moje bydlę już na mnie ryczy - mówił śpiesznie, całował wszystkie kobiety w ręce z pośpiechem, bo gruby, huczący świst przedzierał się przez szyby i wołał go do roboty. I tak prędko po kolei odrywali się od stołu, rzucali nie dokończony obiad, kiwali głowami nie mając czasu na inne pożegnania i wybiegali ubierając się już w palta na schodach, i lecieli do fabryk, porywani tymi świstami, co jak kanonada rozlegały się nad miastem i zwoływały do pracy. Każdy znał głos swojej świstawki i każdy usłyszawszy ten nienawistny głos, rzucał wszystko i biegł, aby się tylko nie spóźnić. Borowiecki tylko nie zważał na to i Malinowski, młody technik z biura Szai, który wciąż milczał, jadł i w przerwach pisał coś szybko w notesie leżącym obok talerza, czasem powłóczył zielonymi oczami po twarzy pani Stefanii, wzdychał cicho, przegarniał włosy i kręcił gałki z chleba, którym się następnie długo przypatrywał. Twarz miał bladą jak surowy perkal, zupełnie popielate włosy i wąsy, no i te dziwne oczy zielone, które ciągle zmieniały kolor. Zwracał zawsze ogólną uwagę, bo był bardzo piękny i bardzo nieśmiały, i bardzo zamknięty w sobie. - Ciociu, czy pan Malinowski mówił co dzisiaj? - zapytała Kama, która ze szczególną sympatią torturowała go codziennie. Łapińska nic nie odpowiedziała, zajęta rozmową z Borowieckim, a Malinowski opuścił oczy i uśmiechnął się dziwnie słodko i znowu coś pisał w notesie. I kobiety, siedzące przy stole, zaczęły z wolna podnosić się i wychodzić, każda z nich bowiem pracowała w jakimś interesie. Dzwonek zadźwięczał w przedpokoju z gwałtownością. - To mój Mateusz, telegram! - zawołał Karol, znający dobrze sposób dzwonienia famulusa, który istotnie wszedł zaraz, niosąc telegram od Moryca. - To przyszło dopiro i zaraz jezdem - meldował. - A to niech zawsze wyciera nogi w przedpokoju, jeśli to ma zabłocone buty! - komenderowała energicznie Karna. Borowiecki, nie zważając na ciekawe spojrzenia, usunął się pod okno i czytał: ...Dobrze. Knoll, Zuker, J. Mendelsohn - kupują. Pierwszą partię wysłałem rano. Zwoź do mnie. Piętnaście procent drożej. Zapasy małe. Za tydzień powrócę", Karol chciwie przeczytał ten telegram i nie mógł ukryć zadowolenia. - Dobre wiadomości, panie Karolu? - zapytała pani Stefania patrząc się liliowymi oczami w jego rozjaśnioną twarz. - Bardzo dobre! - Od narzeczonej! - wykrzyknęła Kama. - Tylko od Moryca z Hamburga. Ładna narzeczo-na. Niech Karna będzie grzeczna, to wyswatam za Moryca. - Żydziak, nie chcę, nie chcę - wołała tupiąc nogami. - No, to za Bauma. Kamy już nie było w pokoju. Zaczął się żegnać z pozostałymi. - Już przecież pana gwizdawki nie wołają. - Pomimo to dzisiaj mi pilniej niż kiedykolwiek. - Prawda, pan dla nas nigdy nie ma czasu, już trzy niedziele z rzędu nie było pana wieczorem - lekki wyrzut brzmiał w jej głosie. - Pani Stefanio, nie śmiem wierzyć nawet, że brak mój zauważono, nie jestem tak zarozumiałym, ale jestem pewny, że opuszczając te wieczory straciłem daleko więcej niż pani, daleko więcej. - Kto to wie? - szepnęła cicho, podając mu rękę na pożegnanie, którą on ucałował bardzo mocno i wyszedł. W przedpokoju zastąpiła mu drogę Kama. - Panie Karolu, ja mam do pana bardzo wielką prośbę, bardzo wielką, bardzo... - Słucham i z góry obiecuję wszystko spełnić. Niech dziecko prosi. Kama nie patrzyła na niego; te krótkie czarne włosy, poskręcane w pierścionki, zasłoniły jej całe czoło, nie odgarniała ich wcale, oparta plecami o drzwi, z piąstkami zaciśniętymi, zbierała długo całą swoją odwagę. - Niech pan nie prześladuje Horna, niech mu pan pomoże. On wart tego, on taki dobry, taki szlachetny, a jemu tak źle w Łodzi, tak źle, jego nikt nic lubi i wszyscy się z niego śmieją, a ja tego nie chcę, mnie to tak bardzo boli, ja bym tak pragnęła, Jezus Maria... ja tego nie chcę! - wykrzyknęła wybuchając płaczem i uciekła do saloniku, gubiąc jeden pantofel z nogi. - Dziecko się kocha - pomyślał, postał chwilę, podniósł pantofelek i poszedł z nim do saloniku, otworzył drzwi i stanął zdumiony. Karna w pończochach tylko goniła naokoło stołu małego białego bonończyka, który z pantoflem w zębach biegał dookoła. Śmiała się do rozpuku i koniecznie usiłowała go złapać, ale mądry pies umiał się jej zawsze wykręcić w ostatniej chwili i uciec, a gdy zwalniała pogoń, kładł pantofelek i szczekał wesoło. - Picolo, daj Kamie, słuchaj Kamy, Picolo - wołała do niego, zdradziecko się podsuwając, ale pies przeczuwał manewr, chwytał w zęby pantofel i uciekał. - Za to ja Kamie oddaję zgubę, chociaż mógłbym śmiało zatrzymać. - Ciociu! - zawołała przestraszona, przykucając na środku pokoju, aby ukryć nogi. Postawił pantofelek na podłodze i wyszedł szczerze rozbawiony. Pobiegł do kantoru Moryca obejrzeć składy, gdzie miała być ładowana bawełna. Powracając natknął się na Kozłowskiego, tego operetkowego warszawiaka, poznanego u Murraya. - Bon jour, dyrektorze - zawołał wyciągając rękę w eleganckiej czerwonej rękawiczce. - Morgen! - Pójdę z panem kawałek. Zsunął gałką laski cylinder nieco w tył. - A i owszem, będzie mi przyjemniej. Jakże interesa? - Świetnie, ma się wie. Pomysł doskonały już mam, szukam tylko pieniędzy. Rzepa, nie facetka, o! - zawołał wykręcając się za jakąś kobietą i z ukontentowaniem nasunął sobie laską cylinder mocno na czoło. - Cóż to, w tej branży chcesz pan pracować? - Nie zrobiłbym na tym w Łodzi żadnego interesu. Wczoraj dopiero spotkałem pierwszą ładną kobietę w Łodzi, ma się wie, że musi być nietutejsza do tego. - Są i w Łodzi ładne kobiety. - Słowo honoru, że tego nie powiem. A przecież ciągle jestem na mieście, ciągle szukam, no bo – ma się wie - bez kobiet, i do tego pięknych, nie rozumiem życia. - No, a ta wczorajsza? - wywabiał go Karol, bo go facet zaczął interesować i bawić. - Aha, zaraz. Idę Piotrkowską, powracałem z Grandu. Patrzę, wali wprost na mnie jakaś niewiasta. Kostium - szyk, buzia - caca, figura - zacna, włosy - smoła, oczy - szafir przykopcony, biodra - wal czwórką, wzrost - grzeczny, a jakże. No, smok, nie kobieta! A usta, no, mówię dyrektorowi, dwa najwspanialsze zraziki. - Musiał pan jeszcze nie jeść obiadu? - przerwał mu Karol. - Dlaczego? - zapytał ostro, zsuwając cylinder w tył. - Że panu przyszło takie kulinarne porównanie. - Z dyrektora wesoły pasażer! - zawołał i po przyjacielsku klepnął go w brzuch. - Ma się wie, wykręciłem z miejsca i walę za nią. Ona furt idzie, a ja za nią. Za Nowym Rynkiem, tam na dole, błoto było na trotuarze, więc moja facetka parasolik pod pachę, sukieneczkę w obie rączki i jazda dalej! U! frajdę miałem zacną, nóżki wprost boskie, można by bucik całować. Obejrzałem ją ze wszystkich boków, a ta wciąż udaje, że mnie nie widzi. Wyprzedziłem i stanąłem przed jakąś wystawą, a kiedy nadchodziła, patrzę się w jej oczy. Uśmiechnęła się cudownie, buchnęło na mnie jak z pieca, spaliła mnie oczami. Idziemy dalej, ona naprzód, a ja krok w krok za nią. Kto to może być? Za bardzo ostentacyjnie nie zwraca na mnie uwagi, to coś podejrzanego, A że ja mam pewną metodę, podług której oceniam kobiety, więc zaczynam ją oglądać na fest. Pozory miała wielkiej wytworności, ale zobaczyłem, że uczesana była niedbale, to pierwszy minus; kapelusz miała z pewnością paryski, to znowu plus; kostium drogi, wełna w najlepszym gatunku, solidnie zrobiony i dobrze przystosowany do obecnej pory, to plus drugi; ale patrzę lepiej i nad bucikami rudzieją zwykłe, ordynarne fil de cosy: to mnie zmieszało, powinna była mieć jedwab - to minus powójny! - Pan pracował w damskim interesie? - przerwał mu ironicznie. - Nie, ale ja się znam na tych rzeczach, badałem je metodycznie, ja, panie, po sposobie ubrania, po szczegółach garderoby poznaję: kto? skąd? ile? - Więc któż była owa piękność? Nie powiedział mu, że z opisu poznał Zukerową. - Otóż nie wiem, pierwszy raz zawiodła mnie metoda. Kapelusz i twarz miała kobiety z towarzystwa - milionerki; suknia osoby zamożnej - powozowa; fil de cosy - to znowu coś: nauczycielki, żony urzędnika, małego kupca; spódniczka spodnia, bo to zobaczyłem, z żółtej glasy jedwabnej, w tanim gatunku - uszłaby, ale cóż, kiedy była ozdobiona bawełnianymi koronkami. Uważa dyrektor - bawełnianymi! - akcentował prawie ze zgrozą. - Cóż to oznacza? - Tandetę, panie, trotuarową facetkę, a w najlepszym razie wystrojonego parzygnata. To mnie dobiło. Nie przedstawia już dla mnie żadnego interesu. Obejrzałem ją po raz ostatni, musiała się obrazić, bo opuściła suknię w błoto i przeszła na drugą stronę ulicy. - No i pan za nią znowu poszedłeś? - Nie, panie, nie warto było. Gdybym się mylił w poprzedniej ocenie, to to spuszczenie sukni i zamiatanie nią błota samo już wystarczyło, aby mnie przekonać, że to zwykła łódzka flądra. Żadna warszawska szwaczka nawet tego nie zrobi, raz, że mają ładne nogi i lubią je pokazywać, a po drugie - błocić suknie... fe!... Skrzywił się pogardliwie i przystanął. - Do widzenia. Muszę tutaj wstąpić - rzucił mu Karol i aby się go pozbyć, wstąpił na rogu pasażu Meyera do cukierni. Przyszło mu zaraz na myśl, żeby "kolonii" sprawić uciechę. Kupił wielką tacę ciastek, pudełko cukierków i dołączył następujący bilet pod adresem Kamy: "Niechaj dziecko nie płacze i cukierkami podzieli się z Picolem, może drugi raz nie będzie kradł pantofelka, i będzie pewne, że ten niegodziwy Karol zrobi wszystko, co tylko będzie można, dla H." Wszystko to kazał posłać na Spacerową. - Niechaj i one zarobią coś na moim interesie - szepnął wychodząc na ulicę. Był tak zadowolony z siebie i ze świata, że kłaniał się na lewo i na prawo licznym znajomym śpieszącym z obiadów do fabryk i kantorów i z pewną pobłażliwością spoglądał na Kozłowskiego, który po drugiej stronie ulicy szedł za jakimiś kobietami i co chwila zaglądał im w oczy. Wydał mu się śmiesznym, w palcie na kształt najzwyklejszego worka, z majtkami jasnymi, ostentacyjnie zawiniętymi z ćwierć łokcia nad lakierkami, i cylindrem na tyle głowy, i z tą ruchliwą niesłychanie twarzą, podobną do mopsika. Trotuary były literalnie zapchane robotnikami biegnącymi z pośpiechem do fabryk na głos tych niezliczonych świstawek, które przedzierały powietrze; niektórzy biegnąc dojadali jeszcze obiadów. Stukot drewnianych podeszew zapełnił całą ulicę klekotem, który się rozpraszał razem z tą fałą zakopconych, czarnych, wynędzniałych i obdartych robotników po bramach i bocznych uliczkach. Bokiem ulicy szedł jakiś ubogi pogrzeb. Biała trumienkę, z niebieskim krzyżem pośrodku, niosło czterech czarno ubranych wyrostków za kościelnym, który w niebieskiej pelerynce, zgarbiony z przekrzywioną łysą głową, niósł krzyż człapiąc się sennie po olbrzymim błocie; za trumienką kilkoro dzieci pod parasolami szło przy samym trotuarze. bo ich co chwila dorożki, powozy i olbrzymie platformy naładowane towarem spędzały ze środka ulicy i obryzgiwały czarnym lepkim błotem trumienkę, którą co chwila obcierała fartuchem jakaś stara kobieta. Nikt nie miał czasu zwracać uwagi na pogrzeb, czasem tylko jaki robotnik uchylił czapki albo robotnica przeżegnała się pobożnie, westchnęła - i biegli dalej, porywani, tymi świstami, co jak ostrza zimne pruły powietrze ciężkie, szare, przesycone dymami, które strugami brudnymi buchały z niezliczonych kominów, darły się o dachy i napełniały ulice trudnym do zniesienia zapachem. Borowiecki przystanął oglądając się za dorożką, aby prędzej znaleźć się w kantorze, gdy zobaczył, że mu się kłaniają z przejeżdżającego powozu. To Mada Muller z bratem, który w czerwonej burszowskicj czapeczce, z zielono-czerwoną wstęgą korporacji przez piersi i z wielkim czarnym pudlem na kolanach siedział rozwalony w powozie. O kilkanaście kroków dalej powóz przystanął przy trotuarze. Mada z uśmiechem zwróciła się do Borowieckiego. - Panie, a obiecane tytuły książek! To pan taki słowny? - zaczęła zaraz po przywitaniu się. Borowiecki patrzył w jej złotawe oczy. - Przyznaję sic szczerze do zapomnienia, ale że sio poprawię i dzisiaj jeszcze pani przyszłe, przyrzekam uroczyście. - Nie wierzę, żądam solidniejszego zapewnienia - szczebiotała wesoło. - Gotów się jestem na to podpisać. - Mało! Podpis niewiele kosztuje - śmiała się, rozbawiona humorem, z jakim kładł rękę na piersiach i obiecywał. - Więc opatrzę swój podpis żyrem jakiej firmy wielkiej. - Chyba pani Likiertowej - zawołała prędko i schowała szybko twarz w jedwabną mufkę, przestraszona własnymi słowami, które się jej niechcący wyrwały. - Mówię jej tyle razy, że głupia, to mi nie chce wierzyć - zamruczał Wilhelm. - Gdzie pan idzie? - zaczęła znowu, chcąc naprawić złe, jakie zrobiła, i podniosła twarz zaczerwienioną jak burak. - Do roboty - odpowiedział swobodnie, chociaż ta wzmianka o Likiertowej zabolała go mocno. - Podwieziemy pana, dobrze, Mada? - O, z przyjemnością. Pan się przecież zgodzi? - Siadam w miejsce odpowiedzi. - Wilhelm, siądź razem z psem, a panu ustąp miejsca - zawołała energicznie. - Dziękuję, usiądę sobie nisko, będę mógł wygodniej patrzyć; śliczny pies. - Trzy tysiące marek kosztuje. Był medalowany na wystawie i przedstawiany Capriviemu. - A więc psia znakomitość! - Zły pies, szczeka na mnie i podarł mi zupełnie nowy fartuszek. - I pani go nie ukarała za taką zbrodnię? - Dałby mi Wilhelm go bić. - A państwo gdzie jedziecie? - Mada coś oglądała w Salonie Artystycznym, pewnie znowu kupuje jaki głupi malunek. A ja chciałem swojego Cezara przewieźć trochę, bo się nudzi w domu, zupełnie jak i ja. - Kiedyż pan wraca do Berlina? Mada zaczęła się śmiać bardzo głośno i szczerze. - Od miesiąca już wyjeżdża i co dzień o to kłóci się z papą. - Cicho, Mada, kiedy głupia jesteś, to nie podnoś kwesty j, których nie rozumiesz - zaczął mówić zirytowany, aż mu owa kresa na twarzy poczerwieniała. Wyprostował swój olbrzymi korpus i siedział chmurny. - Proszę pana, czy ja panu także się wydaję głupią? Tak mi o tym wszyscy w domu mówią i tak ciągle, że w końcu ja sama będę musiała uwierzyć. A pomimo to wiem na przykład, że Wilhelm narobił długów w Berlinie, papa ich płacić nie chce, i dlatego siedzi w Łodzi - mówiła złośliwie, patrząc na brata. - Ha, ha, ha, jaką on ma zabawną minę. - Mada, bo zejdę i pójdę prosto powiedzieć fatrowi, co ty wygadujesz. - A zejdź, będzie nam wygodniej z panem Borowieckim. Ale pan mi nie odpowiedział. - Bo takie pytanie musi pozostać bez odpowiedzi. - Nie chce pan powiedzieć mi prawdy. - Bo, ja w tym wypadku, tej prawdy nie znam. - Kiedyż mieć będę tytuły? - Przyszlę pani jeszcze dzisiaj. - Nie wierzę. Wolę, abyś je pan przyniósł sam za karę. - Jeśli to kara, to cóż dopiero będzie za wspaniała nagroda! - Dostanie pan dobrej kawy! - powiedziała naiwnie. Wilhelm parsknął głośnym śmiechem, aż Cezar zaczął szczekać. - Czy ja powiedziałam jakie głupstwo? - pytała czerwieniąc się z niepokoju. - Pan Wilhelm śmieje się z psa, o, widzi pani, jaki zabawny. - Pan dobry chłopak, to papa nawet mówi i wszyscy u nas w domu prócz Wilhelma. - Mada! - Dobrze mi tak z państwem, i bardzo mi żal, że to już moja fabryka. Dziękuję i mówię do widzenia. - Czekamy na pana w niedzielę po południu. - Pamiętam i żałuję, że ta niedziela nie jest jutro, we czwartek. Mada roześmiała się wesoło i rzuciła na niego bardzo serdeczne spojrzenie. Stał chwilę na trotuarze i widział, że kilka razy odwracała się za nim. - Czemu to Anka nie ma miliona! Szkoda... - pomyślał biegnąc do fabryki, która już po obiadowym odpoczynku była w całym zwykłym szalonym ruchu. Z bocznych zabudowań wyjechał oddział straży ogniowej ochotniczej. Wozy, sikawki, beczki wyjeżdżały w wielkim porządku i z pośpiechem ogromnym leciały, aż błoto otwierało się do dna pod uderzeniem kół i kopyt końskich; na platformach robotnicy zamienieni w strażaków mundurowali się pośpiesznie. - Gdzie się pali, panie Rychter? - zapytał Karol naczelnika straży jednego z dyrektorów przędzalni, którego szwajcar fabryczny w swojej izbie ściągał pasem i upinał. - Pali się Albert Grosman! Ściągajże pan lepiej - krzyczał na szwajcara, który nie mógł zmieścić jego potężnego brzucha w mundur strażacki, nieco za ciasny, bo aż przy dopinaniu odlatywały guziki. - Dawno? - Od pół godziny, ale już pono wszystko się pali. Mocniej, panie Szmit. - I dlatego ten pośpiech? - Grosglik telefonował do starego, prosząc na wszystko, aby na złość Grunspanowi nie pozwolić się spalić cieciowi. - Dlaczego? Aha, chcą go zrujnować. - To już trzeci ogień dzisiaj. - Fabryki? - A tak. - Odbijają straty na bankructwach ostatnich. - Niech ich pioruny spalą, kajdaniarzy, psiakrew, oni zarabiają, a my jak psy z wywieszonymi ozorami ze zmęczenia latamy od pożaru do pożaru. - Co pan chcesz, to im potrzebne do zamknięcia bilansu. - Do widzenia! Uf, pęknę, jak Boga kocham! -- wykrzyknął siadając do oczekującej przed bramą dorożki i zaraz z miejsca ruszył galopem za wodami straży, które pokryte błyszczącymi kaskami strażaków, niby samowarami, widne już były w górze ulicy. - Ho! ho! sezon się zaczyna gorący - szepnął i pobiegł do telefonu, aby powiedzieć Maksowi Baumowi o telegramie Moryca. Jeszcze nie odszedł, kiedy go znowu przywołał dzwonek. Mówił Trawiński, że zaraz przyjedzie z bardzo pilnym interesem. - Czekam cię w drukarni - odpowiedział i pobiegł w głąb fabryki. Wpadł pomiędzy nieustannie krążące wózki, maszyny w ruchu, stosy materiałów, które się snuły we wszystkie kierunki sal jak wstęgi różnokolorowe nigdy się nie kończące, w ten las transmisyj, pasów, kół, ludzi, turkotu piekielnego, par, co jak obłoki podnosiły się znad pralni; chaosu splątanych szumów, drgań, krzyków, chrzęstów, energii rozdrganej i szalejącej, która porywała wszystko i wszystkich i zdawa-ła się to rozsadzać potężne mury fabryki szalonym natężeniem; zatopił się zupełnie w tym dzikim, porywającym życiu fabryki. Przebiegał sale, oglądał towary, wydawał rozkazy i leciał dalej, do innych sal, zapomniawszy zupełnie o wszystkim, co nie było w związku z fabryką. Po tym ogromnym wyczerpaniu nerwowym dni ostatnich czuł ulgę i z rozkoszą dał się porywać tej strasznej masie siły nagromadzonej dookoła. Wyczerpanie ustępowało, a natomiast czuł się coraz bardziej spokojnym i zrównoważonym wśród tego piekła fabryki, jakby wchłaniał w siebie te niezliczone prądy energii ludzi i maszyn, co biły w niego ze wszystkich stron. Obszedł wszystkie sale i powrócił do "kuchni". Murray w małym gabinecie, rozdzielonym od "kuchni" oszklonym przeforsztowaniem, robił jakieś próby na małej maszynie drukarskiej. Próba się nie udawała, bo farba rozlewała się na materiale i zalewała deseń. Anglik był wściekły, uśmiechał się słodko, ale twarz miał szarą ze wzburzenia i wyszczerzał niby buldog długie żółte zęby. Wycierał ręce o fartuch, jakim był opasany, i klął coraz ciszej. - Od południa się morduję i nie mogę wydobyć barwnika! Borowiecki zajął się pracą energicznie, ale mu przerwał Trawiński, który był tak zakłopotany, że się zapomniał przywitać, prosząc zaraz od progu o chwilę odosobnionej rozmowy. - Chodźmy do magazynu walców, tam nie ma nikogo. I poprowadził go idąc przodem. Trawiński szedł jak nieprzytomny. Niebieskimi oczami błądził po fabryce nic nie widząc; wychudła, piękna twarz napiętnowana była troską i jakby zastygła w wyrazie goryczy, jaka wyzierała mu z wpadniętych oczów i z kąta ust, nie przykrytych małymi blond wąsikami. Był dawnym kolegą i przyjacielem Karola, a obecnie właścicielem dosyć dużej przędzalni bawełny. - Mówże, co? - szepnął Karol wprowadzając go do wielkiej wysokiej sali, zastawionej rzędami wysokich półek żelaznych, błyszczących szeregami miedzianych walców drukarskich, podobnych do potężnych zwojów papirusów, okrytych niby hieroglifami wypukłymi deseniami, którymi drukowano materiały. - Zaraz ci będę mówił - szepnął siadając na jakiejś pace. Zdjął kapelusz, oparł głowę o ścianę i chwilę tak siedział w milczeniu zbierając siły do mówienia. - Chory jesteś? Wyglądasz bardzo mizernie. - Jakże bankrut może wyglądać inaczej! - mówił z goryczą. - Cóż się stało, znowu cię kto zarwał? - Gorzej, bo znowu leżę i teraz pewnie bez powstania. - Co ty mówisz? - wykrzyknął udając zdumienie, bo już wiedział o zachwianiu się Trawińskiego. - Ten krach, co wziął mocniejszych, co w tej chwili pali Grosmana, nie oszczędził i mnie. Mam weksle płatne w sobotę, a na to mam weksle wystawione przez tych zbankrutowanych, czyli nie mam nic. W sobotę są płatne. Nie zapłacę - to i po wszystkim. Niech diabli wezmą takie szczęście. Trzeci już raz stoję na brzegu ruiny, ale jak się teraz już stoczę, to bez powstania. - Ile masz płacić? - Piętnaście tysięcy rubli! - I dla takiej marnej sumy padać? - Suma nędzna, ale ja tej sumy nie mam. Chciałem pożyczyć - nie mogę; nikt teraz w Łodzi gotówki nie ma, zrobił się taki popłoch, że wczoraj Grosglik odmówił dwudziestu tysięcy Rozenbergowi. To najlepiej mówi. Nikt, żaden prawie bank nie chce najsolidniejszych weksli dyskontować, wszyscy się bolą. bo Łódź się trzęsie i co trochę ktoś się zwala w dół. Na czym się to skończy! A do tego sezon okropny! Ja mam przędzy gotowej w składzie za dziesięć tysięcy i pies się o nią nie pyta, stali odbiorcy zmniejszyli do połowy produkcję, a ja robić dalej muszę, płacić ludziom muszę, żyć muszę i pchać tę maszynę. bo jak stanie na chwilę - to już po mnie. Jest źle, a tu przychodzą te bankructwa i dorzynają mnie do reszty. Co za czasy! Na całą fabrykę, na tyle maszyn, na moją osobistą uczciwość do tego, nie można pożyczyć piętnastu tysięcy rubli. - Próbowałeś u Bucholca, on wczoraj podparł Wolkmana. - Bo zrobił to na złość Szai, a zresztą, nie mogę za nie iść i prosić tego Szwaba o pomoc. Brzydzę się nim, to by mi wprost ubliżało. Cóż z tego, kiedy by cię to niewątpliwie uratowało. A nie, on wie, co ja o nim myślę. Mógłbym ci u niego pomóc. Dziękuję ci, nie mogę. to byłoby nie tylko wbrew moim zasadom, ale to byłoby wprost świństwem i poniżeniem iść o pomoc do człowieka, którego się nienawidzi i któremu się wprost lego nie żenuje wyrażać. Szlachecka logika - rzekł niecierpliwie Karol zapalając papierosa. - Mam tylko jedną, nie jest to logika szlachecka, ale logika zwykłej etyki uczciwego człowieka. - Nie zapominaj, że jesteś w Łodzi. A widzę, że wciąż zapominasz, że zdaje ci się, iż prowadzisz interes wpośród cywilizowanych ludzi środkowej Europy. Łódź to las, to puszcza - masz mocne pazury, to idź śmiało i bezwzględnie duś bliźnich, bo inaczej oni cię zduszą, wyssają i wyplują z siebie. I długo jeszcze mówił, bo był poruszony jego niedolą, znał go dobrze, oceniał jako człowieka, ale równocześnie czuł do niego jakąś złość pogardliwą za to polskie mazgajstwo, z jakim chciał prowadzić interesy w Łodzi, za tę uczciwość, jaką uznawał, jakiej czuł potrzebę w stosunkach z ludźmi - ale poza obrębem tego miasta, gdzie na nią nie było miejsca prawie i gdzie - co ważniejsza - mało kogo stać było na to. W tym wirze szalbierstw i złodziejstw, kto nie chciał być po trochu tym samym, czym byli wszyscy - ten nie mógł marzyć o istnieniu i choćby się zapracował i włożył w interes wielkie kapitały, musiał w końcu być wyrzuconym, bo nie potrafił wytrzymać konkurencji. Trawiński milczał długo, przechylił głowę w tył na jakiś długi walec i gonił oczami za Karolem, który wzburzony chodził prędko po wąskim przejściu, jakie było pomiędzy półkami. Fabryka ze wszystkich stron szumiała głucho niby morze wieczne pracujące, ściany się trzęsły, a biegnące u sufitu przez salę pasy, przenoszące siłę do sal sąsiednich, świstały ostro, a jeszcze ostrzejszy zgrzyt tokarni żelaznych przedzierał się z modelowni obok leżącej i przenikał jego roztargane nerwy bólem głuchym. - Co poczniesz? - przerwał milczenie Borowiecki. - Przyszedłem cię prosić o pożyczkę, wiem, że masz pieniądze. Wierz mi, że gdyby nie taka ostateczność, nie śmiałbym. - .Nie mogę, absolutnie nie mogę. Pieniądze mam, ale o ileś słyszał, sam zakładam fabrykę, a poza tym w tej chwili jestem grubo zaangażowany gdzie indziej. - Pożycz mi z terminem miesięcznym, ubezpieczę ci tę sumę na fabryce, na wszystkim, co mam. Wystarczy z pewnością na pokrycie w najgorszym razie. - Wierzę ci, ale nie pożyczę. Ty jesteś człowiek, który nie ma szczęścia; ja bym się wprost bał wchodzić z tobą w interes. Może się utrzymasz, może padniesz - kto to wie! a ja potrzebuję żyć i mieć fabrykę. Tobie bym przedłużył egzystencję na rok, a sam bym zginął. - Przynajmniej szczerym jesteś - szepnął gorzko. - Mój drogi, po cóż mam cię obełgiwać! Nie cierpię bezmyślnego kłamstwa, jak nie cierpię sentymentalnych roztkliwiań się nad każdą niedolą, której to tyle pomaga, że może sobie zdychać swobodnie, oblana łzami współczucia. Pomógłbym, gdybym mógł, a że nie mogę - nie pomagam. Nie mogę przecież oddać własnego surduta nawet nagiemu wtedy, kiedy sam zmarzłbym bez niego. - Masz słuszność. Nie ma co mówić więcej. Przepraszam, że cię nudziłem. - Ty masz do mnie żal? - zawołał tknięty akcentem jego głosu. - Nie. Postawiłeś kwestię tak jasno, że rozumiem twoją odmowę, która może mnie boleć, to inna rzecz, ale którą dobrze rozumiem. Podniósł się do wyjścia. - Nie myślisz się układać? - Nie, plajty nie zrobię, mogę tylko uczciwie zbankrutować. - Znalazłyby się jeszcze inne sposoby ratunku. - Daj je, przyjmę z rozkoszą. - Mocno asekurowany jesteś? - Dosyć, bo się przeasekurowałem jesienią, po tym nieudanym podpaleniu. - Szkoda jednak, żeś się wtedy nie spalił. Ten robotnik mszcząc się zrobiłby ci naprawdę wielką usługę. - Mówisz serio? - Zupełnie serio, jak zupełnie serio zwracam ci u-wagę, że w tej chwili pali się Grosman, w nocy spalił się Goldstand, jutro spali się na pewno Feluś Fiszbin, A. Rychter, B. Fuchs i inni. Co na to mówisz? - Że nie jestem i nie będę podpalaczem i złodziejem. - Nie namawiam cię przecież do tego, pokazuję ci tylko współzawodników, ich sposoby trzymania się na powierzchni; z takimi nie wytrwasz. - Ha, to zginę. Jak mi już braknie sił do walki, to palnę sobie w łeb. - A żona! - rzucił prędko, bo ujrzał w jego oczach jakiś stalowy błysk rezygnacji. Trawiński drgnął. - Ale, przyszła mi myśl. Znasz starego Bauma? - Jesteśmy sąsiadami, żyjemy nawet bliżej ze sobą. - Idź do niego, powiedz mu otwarcie. To jest taki dziwny fabrykant, że z pewnością ci pomoże. Dałbym głowę, że jeżeli cię tylko zna, to ci pomoże. - Istotnie myśl szczęśliwa, a zresztą, cóż stracę, jeśli mi odmówi! - Nic rzeczywiście, a warto popróbować. To jest unikat łódzkich fabrykantów. Człowiek, który mógł mieć miliony i nie chciał się schylić po nie, człowiek, który setki tysięcy rubli zapłacił za drugich, nieprzyjaciel wielkiego przemysłu, rutynista, snob albo arcy-fioł, jak go nazywają, a w istocie nic innego, tylko wariat, stara resztka czasów ręcznej fabrykacji. Pożegnali się w milczeniu. Karol odczuł w nim przy rozstaniu jakiś chłód. Patrzał za nim oknem z dziwnym uczuciem politowania. - Mazgaj, szlachecka resztka - myślał prawie głośno, aby zagłuszyć w sobie jakiś cichy jeszcze wyrzut, który się podnosił w nim i rozrastał szybko. Nie chciał mu pomóc i usprawiedliwił się przed samym sobą z tego w zupełności, a pomimo to nie był z siebie zadowolony. Ciągle stała mu przed oczami ta jasna, piękna głowa napiętnowana, niby stygmatem, wieczną troską i niepokojem. Czuł, że powinien mu był pożyczyć, że nic by na tym nie stracił, a zrobiłby wielką usługę. Gryzło go to coraz mocniej. - Cóż mnie obchodzi, że jednego więcej diabli wezmą - myślał przebiegając postrzygalnię, zapchaną pod sufit stosami białego towaru, który szedł na maszyny pomiędzy dwa ostrza, jedno obiegające cylinder spiralną linią, a drugie proste i równe, które z obu stron materiałów przesuwających się pomiędzy nimi ścinały z matematyczną dokładnością przy samym włóknie mech bawełniany, powstający przy tkaniu. Kilkanaście kobiet pracowało w tej białej, chłodnej i prawie cichej sali, zapełnionej niedostrzegalnym prawie obłokiem pyłu bawełnianego, który powstawał z tego strzyżenia materiałów, wisiał nad postrzygalniami, oblepiał białą powłoką ludzi i maszyny i trząsł się szarawym gęstym mchem na transmisjach obracających maszyny i ginących w suficie. Borowiecki obejrzał się tylko po sali i szedł do windy, aby zjechać na dół, gdy rozległ się krótki, straszny ryk ludzki. Jedno z kół, wprawiających w ruch maszyny, schwyciło nieostrożnie przysuniętego robotnika za kaftan, wciągnęło go w swój ruch, rzuciło na maszynę, obróciło, zgniotło, połamało o maszynę, zmiażdżyło i wyrzuciło miazgę, nie przestając iść ani na chwilę. Krew bluznęła aż pod sufit i czerwonym strumieniem oblała maszynę i część towaru leżącego przy niej, i najbliżej stojące robotnice. Krzyk się rozległ ogromny, maszynę zatrzymano ale było już za późno; krwawa masa zwieszała się z osi koła i z różnych części maszyny, opadając na ziemię, ciężka, drgająca jeszcze odruchami życia. Ratunku nie było żadnego, bo robotnik był literalnie zmiażżdzony, leżał niby kupa mięsa krwawą plamą na białym tle perkalów surowych. Podniosły się ciche płacze kobiet, a nawet kilka starszych poklękało przy trupie i zaczęły głośno odmawiać litanię za konających, robotnicy pozdejmowali czapki, niektórzy żegnali się nabożnie i wszyscy kołem skupili się przy zabitym. W oczach nie błyszczał żal, a tylko świeciła jakaś dzika, surowa apatia. Sala ogłuchła, tylko w tej ciszy rozlegały się płacze kobiet i szum, i łoskot sal sąsiednich robiących bez ustanku. Skoro zjawił się felczer, stale dyżurujący w fabryce, Borowiecki się wyniósł. Przyleciał i główny majster oddziału i widząc salę bezczynną i ludzi zbitych około trupa, krzyknął już od drzwi: - Do maszyn! Rozlecieli się wszyscy jak ptaki spłoszone przez jastrzębia i po chwili sala znowu szła, wszystkie maszyny były w ruchu prócz tej jednej, okrwawionej zbrodnią, ale którą natychmiast zaczynano oczyszczać. - Verflucht! tyle materiału na nic! - klął majster oglądając poplamiony krwią perkal i zaczął wymyślać robotnikom za nieostrożność, i groził, że całej sali każe wytrącić za ten materiał. Borowiecki już nie słyszał tego, bo winda piorunowo zapadała się z nim i wyrzuciła go do farbiarni. Nie zrobił ten wypadek na nim żadnego wrażenia, był przyzwyczajonym do tego. - Socha! - zawołał na protegowanego swojej narzeczonej, który dzisiaj pierwszy dzień robił w fabryce wożąc wózkami materiały. Chłop puścił wózek i stanął przed nim wyprostowany. - Jakże wam idzie? - A dyć robię, wielmożny dziedzicu! - No to róbcie, tylko pilnujcie się maszyn. - A te ścierwy! - zaczął i chciał kazać żonie, aby resztę dopowiedziała, jako mu już te ścierwy oberwały dzisiaj kawał kapoty, ale żony nie było, a Borowiecki odszedł, bo dano mu znać, że go Bucholc wzywa do kantoru, więc Socha popatrzył markotno na swój spencerek, jaki mu z kapoty zrobiła maszyna, podrapał się w głowę, plunął w garście i pchał wózek do windy, bo ze wszystkich stron zaczęto wymyślać, że zatamowywa drogę. Tom I Rozdział VIII